


A Meal To Remember

by ShadowPhoenixRider



Series: Walk on the Wild Side [22]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Innuendo, Oral Sex, Playful Sassing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Shyness, Voice Kink, World of Warcraft: Legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPhoenixRider/pseuds/ShadowPhoenixRider
Summary: After a very chaotic time down in Azsuna, Draggka is looking forward to a bit of rest before she goes back out into the fray. Khadgar has some ideas on how to spend it.





	A Meal To Remember

“I can’t believe Malfurion made you an archdruid.” Draggka said, stepping out into the sunset drenched streets of Dalaran.

“You’re telling me!” Dranka replied, running his hand through his red mohawk. “I’m standing here holding the teeth of a Loa and going ‘oh okay, if you really think so. I guess’.” He shrugged as they wandered down the street. “Talk about pressure.”

“Exactly what happened to me. First ‘go and fetch Thas’dorah, legendary bow of Alleria Windrunner’, then ‘ta da! You’re Huntmaster of the Unseen Path now’. Wait, what?!” Draggka gestured. “I think I might be jealous of Aiya and Cay, dodging all this responsibility.” 

“Yeah, but if all their friends seem to be getting promotions but them? That’s gonna hurt.” He reminded the hunter, coming to a stop by the well near the Legerdemain Lounge, peering briefly down it.

“Fair point.” Draggka nodded, petting Spike as the raptor rubbed by her side. “Hey, you thinking about a bite to eat? Fighting all those naga made me hungry.”

“We’re not allowed to eat the naga, Drak.” Her brother grinned, folding his arms. “No matter how fish-like they are.”

“Oh shut up, you know what I meant!” She exclaimed, shoving the druid hard.

At that moment, Draggka felt a familiar ripple of magic trace over her spine, and Spike tensed, uttering a low warning growl. They turned slowly to see the pink, bulbous shape of an arcane elemental, the pair of lights serving as its eyes boring into the hunter.

“Looks like the Archmage is after you.” Dranka said, the humour gone from his voice. Her brother could be an asshole, but after she’d told him of what had happened in Azsuna, the druid had kept his teasing strictly work-related. 

“Mmmm.” She hummed, resting a hand on the back of Spike’s neck. “What do ya want?” She asked the shimmering blob.

_“The Archmage has invited you to come to his quarters for dinner this evening.”_ The elemental ‘spoke’ inside her head. _“He has emphasized that you do not need to bring anything other than yourself and your companion.”_

“How is de Archmage?” Draggka asked, internally grimacing at the outwardly one-sided conversation.

_“His condition is stable.”_ The elemental replied. Dranka watched on, tilting his head expectantly at the hunter.

“Looks like I won’t be able to join you for dinner,” she relayed to him. “Khadgar’s made plans for me.”

“Plans?” Dranka grinned. “Interesting. Sounds like he’s feeling better already.”

“Yeah. Said I don’t need to bring anything but Spike, so I might just be getting whatever he can conjure, though.” The raptor perked up at the sound of his name.

“He might wanna give you another taste of his strudel.” Her brother gave her a shit-eating grin.

“Drank!” She swatted at him. “He’s had a concussion - there’s no way he’ll be up for anything like that.”

“Uh huh.” Dranka sounded as unconvinced as her gut felt. “Anyway, good to hear he feels better. We need him back in action.” He shrugged again. “Shame we’ve gotta catch up another time. I’d like to hear about what happened in Highmountain.”

“I’ll find time, don’t worry.” His sister nodded, reaching out to clasp his shoulder. “Take careful of yourself, big guy.”

“You too, little sis.” The druid smiled back at her, resting his hand over hers. “Go and enjoy time with mage before it all kicks off again.”

A quick squeeze to her hand (and a pet to Spike’s head), and they parted ways, Dranka sauntering off into the Lounge. Draggka turned back to the elemental which had been silently awaiting her answer.

“I be accepting his invitation,” she said. “But how do I be getting to his quarters?”

_“I will escort you to his chambers.”_ The elemental replied. “_You will not be challenged. Please, follow me.”  
_

Without much warning, it turned and drifted off towards the Violet Citadel, Draggka having to jog to catch up to it. She and Spike exchanged a look between one another, and decided it was best just to follow the magical construct and hope for the best.

The troll did get some puzzled looks her way as she followed the arcane servant through the Citadel, but true to its word, no-one made a move to intercept her. That said, she did have a scarred raptor by her side, meeting the eye of any staring at her.

The elemental stopped at a door that Draggka found vaguely familiar, and without a knock, or any indication of their arrival, it opened, revealing the Archmage.

“Draggka!” His eyes were as bright as his smile. “Come in, come in!”

His elemental entered first, floating off towards the kitchen. Draggka and Spike followed behind, the raptor sniffing the air intently, uttering an excited grunt. He smelled cooking food, and good food at that - Draggka’s stomach gurgled eagerly.

The mage locked and warded the door, the hunter noticing he had stripped out of his armour into something more comfortable - his robes were still the long light blue as usual, but they lacked the brown leather trimming and looked softer, tied around his waist by a darker blue cloth belt, edged with gold. He was still wearing his collar, however, and was also missing something very important.

“Khadgar, where ya bandage be?” Draggka asked, giving him a stern look.

“Ah heh, yes.” He gave her an apologetic smile, running a hand through his silver hair. “The Council all but forced me to see a healer, despite your impressive handiwork. Said healer wasn’t amused when I told her I was fine, and healed me anyway. After threatening to hit me with her staff if I tried to ‘wriggle out of it’.” He turned around. “It felt like she did a good job.”

“Yeah.” Draggka nodded, parting his hair to inspect the skin beneath. “She closed it nicely. Tink it be leavin’ a scar though.”

“Another to add to my collection.” The wizard commented. “The Council has also ordered me to stay in Dalaran until I recover. As did the priest who healed me.”

“Good.” Draggka said, folding her arms. “So ya should. You coulda got into a lotta trouble down dere.”

“I am aware Huntmaster, but confining me to my quarters seems a bit much.” He shook his head, waving a hand. “Anyway, enough about that. I invited you for dinner, not to complain about the Council.” He blinked. “Speaking off which...” The mage hurried off into the kitchen.

“Ya actually cooking something?” She asked, her eyebrows raising. Spike padded over to the kitchen, stopping at the threshold to peer in.

“Yes, I am. Not often I get the time to.” Khadgar called back. “I, it’s nothing fancy, just a simple Pandaren dish, some noodles and a sauce. I figured I should try not to burn the Citadel down on my first go at this.”

“Dat be a good thought.” The hunter replied, glancing at Spike. The raptor was deeply engrossed in what the mage was doing, nostrils flaring wide with each breath - clearly he thought he was doing a good job. “Where do ya want me to put my stuff?”

“Anywhere out of the way is fine!” Khadgar replied. “Remember that my quarters are every bit yours as mine now.”

Draggka’s heart skipped a beat, and she felt her face colour. It still hadn’t sunken in - first that she now had a stationary place to call her own, but also that it was with someone else. Who just happened to be Archmage Khadgar, Leader of the Kirin Tor, and legendary Alliance Hero of the Second War.

She found a clear spot in the main room, and dropped her pack and quiver there, before unstringing Thas’dorah, wrapping it in cloth to keep it safe. The troll hesitated for a long moment, feeling her armour become heavy and unwelcome. The Archmage was in casual robes, so it seemed a bit much for her to stay like this.

Decision made, she quickly shed the mail armour that protected her, stripping down to just the leathers on top of the simple fabric clothes she wore to stop them rubbing, piling her armour up to one side.

“Draggka, are you alrigh- oh!” The hunter jumped, whipping her head around to see Khadgar poking his head into the room, a blush starting to glow on his cheeks. “S-Sorry, I didn’t expect that’d you, um...”

“I-It just be my armour.” She replied, feeling her own face heat up. “Ya not be in ya battle robes, so...I thought I better...not be in my gear.”

“O-Oh yes, of course, you wouldn’t want to be o-overdressed.” He smiled shyly. “I-I just wanted to let you know that it’s ready, if, if you want to come through?” He gestured for her to join him. “I hope it’s alright.”

“Well, only one way to be finding out.” Draggka smiled back.

* * *

“Mmmm.” Draggka hummed contentedly, wiping around her tusks. “Didn’t know dat being a good cook be another one of ya skills.”

Khadgar laughed shyly, his face flushing red.

“Oh, well, I was only following instructions. I don’t tend to cook for myself.” He smiled. “I’m very glad you enjoyed it.”

They were sitting at a small table in the kitchen, just big enough for the two of them, and neatly laid out with a tablecloth and shiny silver cutlery, a candle glowing between them. The troll had felt more than a little scruffy, sitting at it in her battleworn leathers, but Khadgar’s presence and the good food had helped smooth away any concerns.

Said wizard tilted his head.

“Did your friend?”

Draggka looked down to see Spike lying under the table across the cool floor tiles, his eyes closed and a contented rumble rising from his body. The end of his tail curled slightly, the raptor looking utterly replete.

“I’d be taking dat as a yes.” She chuckled. “Where’d ya get the meat?”

“Connections.” Khadgar smirked, lifting a shoulder. “They don’t ask many questions.”

“Uh huh.” The hunter let the conversation settle briefly, eyeing the candle flickering between them. “So, dere be a reason you be making for dinner for us?” She asked. “N-Not dat I be complaining at all!”

Khadgar chuckled.

“Always to the point,” he said, smiling warmly. “Well, I recall that you mentioned about making some time for the both of us after recovering the Pillar of Creation. And since the Tidestone is now secured within the Chamber of the Guardian, I suppose the time is now.”

Draggka blinked.

“You remembered dat?”

“I did.” Khadgar gestured with his hand, eyes briefly lighting up with magic. His servant sprouted up beside them, taking the plates away. “I spent the night in the Azurewing cave thinking about it. About holding you, being with you, whiling away the day together...” He closed his eyes for a moment. “Regardless of our present circumstances, I could have stayed like that forever.”

Draggka couldn’t help but smile back - she’d felt similar when she’d woken before him. Enough to delay her morning hunt.

“Yeah. Thought da same when I be wakin’ up next to ya.” She replied, stretching her legs out under the table, brushing against his. “We be goin’ from one crisis to another. I- we need time to breathe.”

“Absolutely. Consider this the beginning of the time we can scratch out from the outside world.” Khadgar spoke, resting a hand lightly on her knee. “And also me paying you back for your..._service_ a couple of days ago.”

The archmage’s smile went for warm and loving to dark and mischievous, wiggling his eyebrows. The troll’s eyes narrowed.

“Surely dat not be a good idea afta ya just had a concussion, right?” 

“The healer did advise me not to undertake any ‘vigorous’ exercise whilst I was recovering.” His grin became downright devilish. “However, that doesn’t mean I can’t pleasure you in other ways.”

Spike groaned loudly, too full to do anything but voice his displeasure at the young-old wizard’s flirting. Despite her companion’s complaints, Draggka felt her face heat up. Khadgar seemed content to let her stew for a moment, taking a sip of the red wine he’d poured himself.

“To be honest with you, my dear,” he said. “I intended this night to be a memorable in that we would have a romantic night in. A candle-lit dinner, wine, good food, and even better company. Whilst I do intend for our evening to have a pleasurable conclusion, said conclusion need not involve any carnal relations.” Khadgar’s smile warmed, becoming loving, and his eyes twinkled in the candlelight. “Merely sitting and holding you would be enough for me, if that’s what you would prefer.”

The troll was sure she was blushing now, feeling rather charmed. The wizard was so effortlessly suave and she...was not. 

“I, I’d like both of dose tings.” She replied shyly, not for the first time cursing that Common was a second tongue. “If, if ya wanna mate wit me...I’d like dat.”

Spike seemed to summon enough energy to haul himself up with a groan, and he walked off out of the room.

“Your raptor disagrees.” Khadgar commented, hiding his smile behind his wineglass.

“I tink he be havin’ enough of us flirting.” Draggka said, before she smirked. “Wait. Did ya get rose petals for da bed dis time?”

“Only one way to find out.” The mage replied with a wink. He took another sip of wine before he climbed to his feet, offering his hand. “Shall we?”

The hunter nodded, taking his hand. Khadgar helped her up with it before bringing it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Her heart did a somersault, and she almost melted on the spot. _Spirits’ grace, I feel like I’m in a dream._

The Archmage escorted her to the bedroom (past Spike lying on the couch and pointedly ignoring them), pushing the door ajar, and gesturing for her to go in first.

The room was dark, yet lit by a host of glowing lamps, hovering serenely in the air with their orange flames flickering behind their protective glass cases. The bed was immaculately made up for two, with white pillows and sheets, and covered with a generous scattering of red rose petals.

Draggka glanced back to look at Khadgar, hovering shyly behind her as he closed the door.

“Do...do you like it?” Was his tentative question.

“Yeah.” She smiled wide, nodding. “Yeah, of course I do.” Her heart swelled in her chest, yet she managed to put on a grin. “Looks like ya got dose petals afta all.”

“I did.” Khadgar grinned back, stepping closer to her. “They might not be Gilnean, but I doubt it will be an issue,” he said, lifting an eyebrow at her.

“Roses be roses to me.” The hunter admitted. “Ya not gonna get questioned on dese, I hope?”

“No doubt gossip will swirl amongst the merchants, but gossip has started for more trivial reasons than this.” The mage said. “If they wish to read too deeply into an order of spell reagents, that is their business.”

He shook his head, moving up behind the troll and gently sliding his hands around her waist.

“Enough of that talk. What matters now is you, and you alone.” Khadgar murmured, his voice caressing her ears. “Shall we get you out of these leathers?”

She turned her head enough to regard him.

“Ya not joining me?” She asked. There was a flash of anxiety in his eyes, a chink in his armour.

“I...I’d rather not.” He replied, glancing away from her. “A-At least, not right now.”

Draggka carefully nuzzled his face with her own.

“I’d like to see more of ya if I can. But you do whatever ya feel more comfortable doin’,” she said softly. “I be happy if you be happy too.”

A quick, shy smile flashed across Khadgar’s lips.

“You are too kind.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Light, I love you so much.”

With that, he cupped her cheek, turning her head so they could kiss properly.

It was like two puzzle pieces coming together with how well the fit felt. The longing that had quietly sat on her shoulders - ignored due to other, more critical concerns - was finally being sated, and in that moment the doors to the outside world were locked and barred. All the fretting, worries, and responsibilities associated with it were quickly filed away for the night, leaving her free to focus on her mate, her love. The man she adored.

They pulled away slowly, as if lost in a dream. Not far, however - their noses were still close enough to almost touch, their breath mingling. Khadgar’s eyes were soft, gentle and warm, as blue as the ocean on a calm day. Draggka was all too content to be washed away.

“May I disrobe you?” He asked in his deep, rich voice.

“If ya know what to do, yeah.” She nodded.

“I shall ask you for aid when I need it.” He replied, a smile playing on his lips.

The mage’s hands were gentle, nimble and precise as he helped the hunter shed her clothing, leaving it in a neat-ish pile by the bed. With every item that was removed, he smoothed his hands over the newly revealed section of bare skin, tracing lovely over the scars he found, and muttering compliments just under his breath. He touched her as if she was the most important person on Azeroth, as if being able to touch her was a blessing he was frightened to lose.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Khadgar asked, when Draggka just stood in her breastband and underwear.

“I don’t remember ya telling me in great detail.” She admitted, watching his eyes twinkle.

“I would be delighted to tell you,” he said, smiling. “Though I confess, I hardly know where to begin. I trained as a scribe, not a poet. But I can try.” He cleared his throat, coming to stand in front of her.

“You are the epitome of a hunter - sleek strength and powerful agility, as one with the jungle as any druid.” He began, eyes tracing over her as he spoke. “Your eyes are a lovely shade of amber, and always remind me of fire - like candlelight. I could spend hours staring into them, and...I like to think I could feel their warmth if I gazed deeply enough.”

The mage reached out, tenderly touching one of her hair braids that held two of his raven feathers in the cloth band. “I am honoured that you decided to keep me close to you, so to speak,” he said softly. “I long to find something of yours I could keep with me like this.” He ran his thumb over the tuft of hair at the bottom. “If you would allow it, I’d like to see how your hair looks like down. N-Not that’s not gorgeous as it is now, I-I’m just curious.” Khadgar smiled nervously, and Draggka couldn’t help but giggle. 

“I know, Khadgar. Maybe another night I’ll show you,” she said. 

“I’d like that.” His smile was bashful even as his eyes roved over her face, settling on her mouth. “I...I like your tusks too. I find it difficult to understand why people would dislike them, aside from the obvious physical limitations.” A blush began to darken on his cheeks. “I...I like the way they feel. When I feel, feel them against me.”

The archmage glanced away, his bravado having fled and left his shyness nakedly apparent. The hunter's grin was that of a predator.

“You like dat, do ya?” She was delighted when his blush deepened, and he smiled nervously. “Why, Archmage, I didn’t know ya had dat in ya.” She leaned over to purr: “Maybe when you be better, I can be doing some more of dat for you...”

“Ohhh, you tease.” He shuddered. His bravado suddenly returned, however, with a grin. “And not just with your words as well...” Khadgar moved closer, his eyes dark and hungry, and his voice creeping into much lower registers.

“The shape of you, the way you move - I can’t keep my eyes off you.” He spoke, slowly circling behind her. “You bewitch me, enchant me. I long to feel your body against me, to find all the scars under your fur, to listen to what you sound like when I run my hands over your skin...” He purred in her ear, and the troll couldn’t resist the shiver that ran up her spine.

Khadgar pulled back slightly, pleasantly surprised.

“Oh?” She could practically hear the devious smile spread across his lips and the glint in his eyes. “Is something _exciting _you, Huntmaster?” He crooned. “Tell me, is it the thought of my hands on you, or my voice?”

Draggka blushed deeply, a part of her doing a peculiar little wiggle. Sure, one made her heart quicken with anticipation, but the other...

“Ya...your voice.” She admitted, the weird feeling becoming some sort of combination of shy embarrassment and arousal as she finally acknowledged the thing that had been simmering in the background for a while.

“My voice, hmmm?” The infuriating wizard was definitely capitalizing on his effect on her, wielding his voice with disciplined practice. “You know, I had a feeling that might be true. Certain things I’ve said, the ways I’ve said them, and you with some very...interesting reactions. Subtle ones, yes, but I’ve noticed them...” He finally circled back in front of her, running a finger under her chin. “I think we should explore this further...don’t you?”

Draggka was pretty sure if she kept blushing this hard, her face was going to get stuck that way. She nodded to answer him, managing to get a tentative; “yeah, I tink so too” response out. Khadgar softened immediately.

“O-Of course, if you, you don’t feel comfortable with it right now, we can schedule those e-explorations for another night.” His smile was genuine in its warmth, but also in its nervousness. 

She gave a short chuckle at the thought of him as the effortlessly suave seducer, whilst also still worrying he would upset her at the slightest thing.

“No, it be alright.” She smiled, moving his hand to cup her cheek. “Ya just took me by surprise, dat’s all.”

“The good kind of surprise, I hope?”

“Yes.” She pecked him on the lips. “So, ya be saying someting about putting ya hands on my body...?”

Khadgar blinked at her before the coin dropped.

“Oh, yes, your body!” His gaze darted up and down her. “Did I mention you’re gorgeous? I mean it. I confess, back on Draenor, I would watch you train with the other archers.” His eyes hazed over as he spoke. 

“Such grace in your form, such power. I think that must have been the beginnings of my physical attraction to you.” A blink, and his gaze was clear again. “Not to mention when you saved me at the dam.” He traced his cheek. “Your arrow came so close I think I felt its feather.” A nervous chuckle. “You...didn’t happen to see my face afterwards, by any chance?”

“I don’t really remember.” Draggka shook her head. “It were a hectic time. Why?”

“Oh, nothing.” Khadgar grinned bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck. “Probably me staring at you like a lovesick initiate, that’s all. Like how Turalyon looked when he first clapped eyes on Alleria...” A brief far-away look, and then it was gone. 

“Anyway. Your hands.” He took one. “They fit perfectly into mine, and your touch...I long for it. Pine for it when I cannot have it. I play back the days and nights when I’ve had your hands on me, hoping to soon have stronger memories.” The mage pressed a kiss to her knuckles, looking up at her through his eyelashes. “Anything else you would like me to praise?” He asked.

“No...no, I tink ya made ya point.” The troll giggled, both pleased and also hoping her blush wasn’t trying to stain her face purple.

Khadgar chuckled, a deep sound low in his throat, and gently tugged her closer by her hand. He glanced to the bed, then back to her. 

“Shall we?”

She nodded, still a little too charmed to speak, and followed him over to sit amongst the red petals. When the hunter noticed Khadgar stayed standing, she used a little tug to get him to sit beside her. When she reached towards his robes, he froze for a brief moment, hands slightly lifting as if to stop her.

“I just want to be feeling ya,” she said softly, meeting his anxious eyes with her own calmer ones. “Is dat okay?”

He glanced down, thinking for a second, before he nodded, taking a deep breath and resting his hands back on his lap.

“Okay.”

Draggka reached out again, untying a lace on the neck of his robes so she could slide her hand underneath. He felt as she remembered: warm, soft skin, chest hair that was slightly wiry yet still nice to run her fingers through, and the valleys and knots of scar tissue that belied his prior battles and conflicts.

Khadgar was tense at first, but he relaxed at her touch, yet she could still sense the nervous energy buzzing around him. She plucked another lace free to catch more of a glimpse of her lover’s bare skin as her other hand continued to wander, before their gazes met. 

“May I see a little more?”

A quick smiled flashed across the archmage’s face.

“Of course.”

He undid the last few laces of his robes and the cloth belt around his waist, shrugging the fabric off his broad shoulders and onto the floor below. A blush darkened his face, despite himself, and Draggka leaned forward, giving him a brief kiss.

“Dat’s better.” She purred, her eyes leisurely taking him in. “It won’t be a memorable night if I don’t be getting to see ya gorgeous body.”

“You’re flattering me.”

“I not be one for flattery, Archmage.” She smirked at him, arching an eyebrow. “You know dat as well as I do.”

Khadgar chuckled, shaking his head.

“You are a wonder,” he said, almost to himself, before he leaned in and kissed her properly. There was barely a hesitation before he deepened it, cupping the back of her head and opening his mouth so their tongues could meet. It kindled the need that had been patiently and quietly humming in the background, waiting ever since it had been suppressed in the Llothien forest. This time, there would be no distractions.

Hunter and archmage broke away for air, but soon they were kissing fervently again, fumbling closer to one another in a twist of limbs and torsos and the occasionally clack of over-eager teeth and tusks. Draggka grasped for Khadgar’s hair, but her unconscious mind thankfully thought better of this, and her hand went to his back instead, finding the extra folds of skin he possessed quite useful to hold onto.

They parted again, only this time Khadgar moved down to her neck, feathering kisses down it that made her breathing heavier and her head tilt back to oblige him. He hesitated a moment, and then Draggka felt the tentative nip from his teeth. Surprise, both from his action and its resulting effect on her made her gasp, and Khadgar quickly recoiled at the sound.

“Are you alright?” He asked breathlessly, eyes wide.

“I, I be fine.” Draggka flashed him an earnest smile. “Jus’ surprised.”

“Yes. Sorry.” A weak smile.

“No need to be sorry.” She told him. “I, I liked it.” A bashful smile. “Jus’ don’t be leaving a mark dat others can see.”

“I won’t. Though, I think your regeneration would help eliminate any trace in quick order.” Khadgar mused. “I will err on the side of caution for now.”

Draggka felt she should probably remind him of their situation, but he was already back to kissing her neck, dropping little bites every now and again to make her breath hitch and heart skip a beat.

As he did this, she felt his fingers creep over the lip of her breastband, stopping just short in a move both polite and teasing.

“Do you want this?” The mage drawled softly by her ear, his breath stirring the fur just behind it and sending ticklish tremors down her back that made her want to squirm.

“Yes.” Draggka nodded, hands going for the tie behind her back, yet Khadgar merely tugged the fabric down to free her breast, taking a moment to ogle and trace a finger lovingly over them.

“You are so beautiful.” He murmured admiringly, dark eyes briefly glancing up to meet hers, full of love and desire.

With that, Khadgar bent down and pressed kisses to a breast, whilst his hand moved to gently fondle the other, occasionally squeezing to coax a moan out of the troll. He experimented with his mouth, alternating between open mouth kisses to the furtive lap of his tongue and the occasional scrape of his teeth to see what the hunter found more appealing. Similar experiments were occurring with his other hand, mostly concentrated on her nipple and what she found arousing, using her gasps, sighs and moans to gauge his success. 

After a couple of minutes, he switched breasts, putting his new found knowledge to the test - including mimicking what his fingers were doing with his mouth, running his tongue over her nipple and tentatively pinching it between his lips and sucking. These ministrations sent hot bolts of arousal straight into the apex of Draggka’s thighs, and it was all she could do not to squirm and rub her legs together.

Their first time had been awkward and fumbling, taking advantage of a rare peace to make love. Their second time had been pure, unadulterated lust and a desperate need to steal some time before they would be separated once again. This was finally some time to breathe, put real life aside and explore one another, to tease out how best to please their lover.

At least, Khadgar would do that to her; with his recent head injury, Draggka would have to learn her mate a little later. But she would, and she would make him feel just like how he was making her feel right now; utterly aroused, immersed in pleasure and not wanting it to stop.

With a soft, insistent urging, the archmage encouraged Draggka to lie down, although they had to part briefly so they could scoot a little further up the bed. He continued his kissing and caressing, utterly engrossed in his task, whilst his other hand slid under the troll to cup her backside through her underwear, giving it a little squeeze.

A low moan uncoiled from the hunter’s mouth, her eyes fluttering open and shut as she warred between watching her lover at work, or just basking in the sensations like a lizard in the morning sun. Either way, it was bliss.

Content that he had thoroughly lavished Draggka’s breasts with affection, Khadgar slowly began to meander down the troll’s body, kissing his way to her pale scars that he traced with his lips and tongue (excluding the large scars over her belly, which he also ran his fingers over), until he reached the hem of her underwear.

After a kiss to her pelvis, the mage looked up at her, one finger hooked into the last piece of clothing she wore.

“May I?” He asked, voice deep but his eyes earnest.

“Yeah.” Draggka nodded, lifting her hips off the bed to help him slip them off to join the pile on the floor.

The wizard sat back for a moment, taking in the scene in front of him, which made warm arousal and a slight tingle of shy/nervousness rise within her. His pupils were wide with lust, and the large bulge in his trousers certainly underlined his desire, yet his smile was fond and his gaze was almost reverent.

“Beautiful.” He breathed the word like a sigh, his hands lightly drifting down her legs. His lips moved a couple more times, but either Draggka couldn’t hear what he said, or his words eluded him like a panther on a starless night.

“Khadgar?” 

He smiled up at her, his expression warming her heart.

“Forgive me, my love. I had forgotten how gorgeous you are like this.” He shook his head. “I don’t know what or who to thank for bringing us together, but I would sing their praises forever if I did.”

“Even if it were Garrosh?” Draggka chuckled as his brows furrowed.

“Mmm, maybe not. But you know what I mean!” He waved a hand dismissively. “I do believe I have more important matters to take care of. Something about a reward for my valiant saviour?” A dark, teasing grin grew over his lips, eyes flashing with mischievous intent. Draggka rolled her eyes.

“Really?”

“But of course! A rest from her duties, a candle-lit dinner, and a thorough worship of her wonderful body - a perfect reward for the brave hero who saved my life, don’t you think?” He grinned, slowly sinking down between her thighs.

“I’m not sure ya should be offerin’ dat to everyone who be saving ya skin. Dat be a quick way to be makin’ a lotta people jealous.”

“Yes, of course. Good thing it’s a reward exclusive to my Huntmaster, then.”

Before Draggka had a chance to retort, Khadgar dipped his head, his breath passing her moist folds and sending shivers up her spine, before his finger began to delicately trace through them, exploring them thoroughly with a light, teasing touch.

“I’ve been dreaming of this.” Khadgar said, voice deep and hungry. “But as vivid as they may be, they never compare to this...”

He found her clit then, and a gasp escaped the troll, tapering off into a moan as the mage started to play with it under his finger. His touch was firm yet delicate, experimenting with what he could do to elicit the most pleasurable reactions from his lover, whilst his other hand rested on her thigh, a warning not to crush him between them (though that idea was very appealing).

Draggka had only just gotten used to that tease when she felt his lips trace over her own, then his tongue, and the troll couldn’t help the Orcish curse that escaped her, and the subtle lift of her hips to chase him. This was her third time experiencing the archmage going down on her, but it was just as shockingly erotic as the very first. If the hunter didn’t know better, she’d swear to her Loa that Khadgar had done this all his life, even from her limited experience. It just felt so _good_; his lips, fingers and tongue moving over her, in her, around her in some sort of dance that just brought pure ecstasy to her with almost every movement. 

For the first time, instead of resisting and struggling against the waves of pleasure to watch Khadgar work, Draggka closed her eyes and let herself bathe within it, focusing instead on not doing anything that could jostle or hurt the man buried between her thighs.

The sensations moved her, literally so as she writhed and arched as they pulsed through her, causing a litany of moans and breathy words in all the languages she knew to come tumbling out of her mouth. Curses at how unbelievably good it was, praise for the mage and his talents and begging for him not to stop and deprive her of this heavenly ecstasy he was giving her.

Khadgar did murmur things, deep, dark and low that most of the time she didn’t hear over her own noises, but what she did hear was praise about her, what she sounded like, interspersed with curses of his own, as arousal became as strong and hungry as hers.

As the building heat within Draggka’s abdomen had started to solidify and tighten, her fingers grasping at handfuls of sheets and rose petals, Khadgar must have lifted his head just enough to let her hear his words.

“Light above Draggka. You taste so good.” The words were thick and rough. “I could stay here forever.”

The shiver that shot up her spine was electric, especially when Khadgar returned to his work with renewed fervour, a desperation to his ministrations. It was all Draggka could do to stay still and resist the urge to grab him by the hair and hold him there until he gave her her sorely needed climax. She was dimly aware that she was begging now; for more, for less, certainly for him not to stop, though whether or not he could understand was another matter entirely. He could definitely understand the cries of his name, however, which was becoming the easiest thing for her overloading mind to grasp. The few brain cells that could string a sensible thought between them dimly wondered if someone could hear them despite the soundproofing - to hear that their archmage was causing these cries, giving her this ecstasy beyond anything she’d ever known.

Finally, she could take no more, and Draggka came with an arched back and a loud cry of his name, every ounce of tension within her body suddenly released in a surge of ecstasy and relaxation that left her boneless, exhausted and ultimately satisfied. 

Several minutes-long seconds passed before she felt the bed dip around her, and she opened her bleary eyes to see Khadgar gazing fondly down at her.

“Are you alright, my love?” He asked in his soft, deep voice, brushing her hair from her face. “Was that good for you?”

The troll managed a tired chuckle.

“Dat be more den good, Ba’la. Dat was...” She reached for the word in her foggy mind. “Wonderful.”

He smiled.

“I’m glad.” He shifted to lie beside her. “I was worried it wouldn’t be perfect, what with my current condition.”

“Maybe.” She reached up, lacing her fingers with his. “But it were perfect for me.” She smiled up at him. “Good food, you, and sex. Dere be nothing else to wish for.”

“You’re right.” Khadgar leaned down to kiss her, gentle and brief. “Draggka...what does ‘ba’la’ mean?”

The troll blinked, a blush starting to grow over her face. 

“Oh...’Ba’la’. I tink in Common it means ‘beloved’” She glanced away shyly. “It just...slipped out.”

“‘Beloved’...” Khadgar murmured wistfully, surprise coating his words. When she plucked up enough courage to look back, the mage was blushing too, a bashful smile on his face. “Looks like it’s not just me with the pet names.”

Draggka giggled, swatting playfully at his face.

“I mean it, ya know. Ya be my beloved.”

Khadgar blinked widely.

“You do?”

“‘Course I do.” The hunter reached up to cup his cheek. “I love ya. You be my mate. Derefore, my beloved.”

“Well, when you put it that way, how can I deny it?” The mage chuckled, looping an arm around her to bring her closer.

Fatigue began to creep over the troll, her previous adventures and prior excitement finally arriving to take their toll on her. She stretched out, stifling a yawn.

“Tired, love?” Khadgar rumbled softly.

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Tink ya tired me out.”

“I think our adventures down in Azsuna did most of the work.” He smiled. “Do you want to clean up before you sleep?”

“Mmm...” Draggka frowned. “Suppose I should.”

“You can stay here if you like, love.” Khadgar said. “Leave it until tomorrow if you wish.”

“Alright, you win.” She murmured, rolling out of his grip. “If dey be needin’ anyone, dey can be getting another champion to be dealing wit it.”

“I quite agree.” The mage grinned, changing down to his underwear before joining her under the covers, pulling her up close to him. “Good night, darling. Sweet dreams.”

“You too, Ba’la.” Draggka smiled, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. It wasn’t long before sleep overtook her. As Khadgar also slipped into blissful unconsciousness, the bedroom door was slowly pushed open. 

Spike nosed his way inside, and his muzzle immediately wrinkled in disgust at the scent of sex in the air. He would have left, if not for the sight of his two pack-mates curled up together. 

Deciding it was best to let them sleep, Spike padded over to the foot of the bed and curled up to watch the door.


End file.
